


Cultivating Love

by Fanfics_and_coffee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfics_and_coffee/pseuds/Fanfics_and_coffee
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 

He was utterly and completely bored. This new found freedom had it perks but traversing this mortal plane had tendencies to become dull very quickly. These poor midgardians had so many damn rules it was almost impossible to enjoy time away from the avengers facility. His freedom was probationary, and he was attempting to walk the proverbial line that Stark and Rogers had set for him. He was trying to gain back the trust he had shattered years ago, but it was a lot easier to break trust then earn it. Walking the streets of New York had lost its luster hours ago but wandering the streets packed with people was better then returning to the empty compound. Most everyone was out on a mission and since they said he could not be trusted to “watch someones six” yet he was left behind with strict orders to behave. Lost in thought, and walking aimlessly with the flow of pedestrian traffic he was snapped back to the present when his shoulder connected with another moving object that was coming from the opposite direction.  
“Fuck, what the hell dude”   
A highly irate and feminine voice broke him from his daze and he lowered his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the obviously irritated female who was currently residing on the ground.  
“Um excuse me, mind helping me up since you so kindly put me here”  
This female was a feisty one.  
“Why of course, my lady”, lowering a hand he gripped her outstretched hand and swiftly pulled the stranger up.   
He pulled her up so quickly that she slammed into his front and they locked eyes for the first time.   
By the Gods of Asgard she had the most stunning and electric green eyes he had ever seen. He heard her breath catch and once her footing was regained she lightly shoved away from him and broke their eye contact. He watched her as she crouched to pick up her belongings that were scattered around them, muttering to herself. 

“What the hell, dammit my notebook popped open, Ugh I’m already running late and of course with my luck I get my ass run over by some pompous GQ model. Who honestly says ‘my lady’. Why does this shit always happen to me when I actually need to be somewhere. Of course my coffee spilled, son of a …”   
She quit talking when he crouched down next to her and began gathering her papers. He noticed her blush which caused him to smirk. ‘How curious, I wonder if she realized she was talking to herself out loud’. Gathering the loose notebook pages he glanced down and noticed several intricate sketches that looked like different plants and flowers with scribbled notes in the margins. He handed them over to the still blushing woman who had foregone sorting her notebook and had resulted in shoving everything into her large bag. He rises and takes this reprieve to finally get a good look at this obviously flustered female.

She had a small but muscular build. He could see the muscle definition in her calves and bare arms and knew she was very athletic. Her hair was short, barely reaching her chin in the front and the back was even shorter with the entire length of her neck on display. The color was brown with streaks of copper, red, pink, and purple; the short back of her hair was spiked in different directions while the front was smooth and sleek. She was dressed in a knee length high waisted green pencil skirt, and a cream button down sleeveless blouse tucked it. The outfit was finished off with nude heels and several bright bracelets on each arm and flower shaped stud earrings. The colors on her left shoulder and upper arm drew his attention, she had a tattoo that consisted of several different flowers that reminded him of the pages that he had helped gather. She was an enigma, and one that he suddenly wanted to figure out.  
“Thanks” She muttered while she finished her task of jamming all her papers into her notebook and bag frowning at her now empty cup of coffee on the ground.  
“I should apologize my lady, and I shall offer to procure you another cup of coffee since I am the reason you lost your current one”

When her gaze raised to meet his he watched the calculating and suspicious look her eyes were giving him.  
“Look, um sir, I am running late, otherwise I would take you up on that. I am surprised I am even coherent right now considering I haven't had any caffeine yet today, but I really need to jet. I was due at a meeting five minutes ago.” She talked with her hands, how fascinating.   
“Loki”  
“Huh?”   
“My name is Loki, and what by chance is yours?”  
“Oh right, that’s um different... Mine is… well, it’s Mel, er Melanie but everyone calls me Mel”  
“Mel, it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance and I do apologize for us meeting in this circumstance but I am pleased it has happened. Maybe next time our paths cross you will have the time for that coffee I owe you.”  
“Ya, sure, um ya it was nice meeting you or whatever, Bye” She took off at a brisk pace past him, her hips swaying gently as she hurried toward whatever meeting she had to attend. He was officially no longer bored. He had to know more about this strange and mysterious woman. Glancing around and noticing that no one was paying any attention to him he flicked his wrist and followed her down the street cloaked in invisibility.


	2. Chapter 2

Clutching at her throat, thinking about her encounter Mel hurried down the street as quickly as she could in the damn heels she was wearing. She hated wearing them, preferring simple sandals or forgoing shoes completely. She was an entrepreneur so she had the freedom to go to work in whatever the hell she felt like since her flat was also her office. Today though she was needing to meet with a new potential client and she was currently doing a stellar job of making a good impression by showing up a few minutes late. She hated running late! Her parents had always drilled into her that if you were on time you were late and if you were early you were on time, but she just had to run into the most gorgeous male specimen in Manhattan or maybe in all of New York. He was dark, and had an air of danger to him. Black shoulder length hair, piercing blue eyes, pale skin, and while he was wearing a simple pair of slacks and dress shirt they were fitted beautifully over his obviously fit figure. Dear God, the tailor that outfitted him needed a statue erected in his honor. Flushing, she removed her hand from her throat and tried to clear her thoughts of the dark handsome stranger that she would probably never see again in her life. ‘I mean, who still talked like that.. All my lady this and my lady that’ rolling her eyes she chuckled at what he must think of her and her sailor mouth that she blamed on her military upbringing. Shoving her bag up her shoulder and slightly back it felt as though it connected with something solid and she peered over her shoulder ready to offer an apology but no one was there. Mel felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she gripped her bag tighter and grabbed her phone and called her partner and brother.   
After one ring Alec answered.  
“Where are you”  
“Good morning to you too”  
“Cut the shit Mel, where are you”  
Rolling her eyes, Mel responded “I'm right around the corner, are with the client?”  
“I was on time, unlike you. I just stepped outside to take the call. They are interested, I just need you here to close the deal”  
“Sweet, im rounding the corner you should see me soon”  
“See you in a min, love ya”  
“Love ya too”  
She ended the call and shoved her phone in her bag and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a quiet growl.  
Glancing around again, but seeing nothing, looked ahead and saw Alec waving at her.  
“Weird ass day I swear”   
Walking up to her brother she embraced him.  
“What are we looking at?”  
“They are interested in the varieties you have been cultivating, especially if they can perform like you claim. They are also interested in showcasing your work.”  
“You mentioned my art? Awe thanks hun!” “I have some samples with me and of course some of the finished product. Did you tell them about harvest dates? I am working with other growers also to hit them up with multiple varieties, and of course we get a cut as a finders fee.”  
“Slow down girl, yes I told them everything. Just go in there and wow them like you always do.”  
They both turned and entered the old industrial business front together, completely unaware of the brooding stranger who was desperately trying to fit together the pieces of the mystery named Mel.

Exiting the building two hours later Mel practically jumped with joy beside her brother as they walked down the street.   
“Alec, we are so close! We will be completely sold out and with the commitment of future harvests we will be set! I can’t believe this, I'm so flipping happy right now! Why do you seem so calm? Celebrate with me!” She clutched at her older brother's arm practically dancing on the sidewalk.   
“Mel, we are in public, calm down!”  
“How can I be so calm when I am so happy! All my research, all the trials, they are paying off, mom and dad would…”  
“They would be proud of you Mel”  
“Proud of us” slowing her stride and linking arms with Alec she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
“Hey! Perk up, what happened? You were practically floating on cloud nine two seconds ago.”  
“Ya, you're right! We should be happy and celebrating, come with me to grab lunch and a drink!”  
Mel spotted a bookstore before he had the chance to respond.   
“Actually hold that thought, let me run in here and change! This skirt and heels are pissing me off.”  
Mel left her brother on the doorstep of the bookstore to find the restroom to change.  
When she emerged she was wearing a worn out Metallica shirt, skinny jeans rolled up to form a cuff and a purple pair of converse.  
“There’s the Mel I know” Both Mel and Alec chuckled as she joined his side. The shirt riding up as she stretched her arms over her head.   
“I know I can pull off the look but I definitely do not feel like myself in those damn fancy clothes.”  
Alec just shook his head.  
“Look Mel, I hate to do this to you but I have a lunch meeting in less than an hour so I am going to need a rain check.”  
Mel pouted but threw her hands around his neck and gave him a loud smacking kiss on his cheek.   
“You work too much.”  
“Only because you conned me into working with you also, two full time jobs will do that to someone.” Mel lightly shoved him, she knew he was teasing her.   
“I appreciate the help this morning, you are so much better at the business side of all this crap. I’m better suited with my hands in the dirt.”  
“It’s what i’m here for. Anything you need, shoot me a text.”  
“Kay hun, see you Sunday.”  
They parted ways and Mel started thinking about the pieces she wanted to bring with her to be displayed at the newest craft brewery in Manhattan. The location was just a block from central park and would get a lot of foot traffic. She rounded the same corner from earlier and found herself on the ground for the second time today.  
“What the actual fuck!”  
“We really need to quit running into each other like this”   
Her eyes darted up and low and behold the dark and handsome stranger with an odd name was standing over her with an extremely sexy smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

“You have got to be kidding me! Are you stalking me?”  
“I do not stalk,” Loki said disdainfully. “I prefer it to be fate that keeps bringing us together.”  
Mel snorted. “Right, figures fate would always want me flat on my ass.”  
Loki chuckled and lowered his hand which Mel grabbed immediately. As he pulled her back up again for the second time he reached with his free hand and gripped her hip.  
“You look rather different dearest Mel, which one is the real you by chance?”  
Flushing and trying to step away from the contact that was currently sending delicious tingles around her middle and hip where his hand was residing, she swallowed her suddenly dry throat and answered.  
“This is the real me, I had a business meeting this morning and I was playing the part.”  
“And if I do say so, you played the part beautifully.”  
“Um, wow you are speak fancy. You’re not from around here are you Loki.”  
“The same could be said for you dearest, your accent is definitely not of New York.”  
“Grew up in Texas, moved here about three years ago so I am still considered a newbie to the big apple.”   
Mel was finally able to remove herself from Loki’s grip and stepped back to put some much needed space between them.  
“And what brought you to New York sweet Mel.”  
“You first pal”  
“As you wish, my brother thought it would be best for me to remain here”  
Cryptic, Mel thought, but it wasn’t like she was about to spill her life's story to a stranger.  
“Kinda the same here, my brother wanted me to live closer to him and there was nothing keeping me in Texas, so I left.”  
“Do you miss it?”  
“You have never met a Texan have you? We are a very proud breed, so yes I miss it but I think I am coping to life here quite nicely.”  
Loki's gaze traveled up and down her body again.  
“ Indeed, join me for lunch.”  
Mel’s head spun with the change of topic  
“Wha..”  
“Lunch darling, seeing as I have run you down twice today I will upgrade the owed coffee to lunch. You will join me, come.” Loki turned and began to walk toward a small cafe, grabbing Mels hand in the process.  
“Now just wait a second here mister, a gentleman would wait for my damn answer before dragging me down the sidewalk.”  
“You my dear would be wise to remember that I am no gentleman.”  
“That’s super, it would be wise of you to remember that while I may be small, I am fierce.”  
Before he could turn towards her and respond he found himself on his back with Mel’s knee in his chest and rage shining in her eyes. Pure shock registered on his face at finding himself in this position. Apparently he severely underestimated this small female.   
“Listen fucker lets get this straight here and now. I am NOT some little woman you can push around and expect me to blindly follow you like some sheep, that’s not me. Now if you would like to go to lunch, you have piqued my interest, I'm hungry, and I wouldn’t mind some company. I have had one hell of a trying day- without caffeine I might add- and I would like to celebrate what small victories I can, that is if you are still interested.”  
Smiling his first genuine smile in what felt like forever Loki consented and Mel raised off his chest and offered her hand.   
She pulled him up and now that he was vertical she felt guilty for the leg sweep she just used to put Loki on his ass.   
“Sorry about that, I have tendencies to act before I fully process a situation.”  
“Never apologize for defending yourself when you felt you needed to, you have done nothing but bruise my ego.”  
“Right then, still… sorry. Shall we?”  
Loki nodded and walked beside Mel to the small cafe that boasted world class sandwiches and local beer selections.   
Upon entering Mel scanned the area and walked to the counter to order.   
She glanced at Loki after she made her selection   
“The italian melt is to die for by the way.”   
“That is what I shall order then.”  
Mel held out two fingers and turned back to Loki.  
“What’s your poison?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Drink hun, they got some bad ass beer selections. I’m getting a local IPA I haven't tried yet, You?”  
“The same shall suffice.”  
“Right, can’t go wrong with an IPA”  
Mel rolled her eyes and finished their order and Loki paid courtesy of Tony Stark's bank card that he called his ‘allowance’.   
Leading them both outside to the small patio Mel found a good spot that offered a vantage point to both the restaurant and the street. This did not go unnoticed by Loki.   
Once seated Loki leaned back and crossed his ankle across his other knee while regarding Mel while she looked to be scoping the place out.   
“What is your story sweet Mel.”  
This brought her back to herself.  
“Huh, what do you mean?”  
“I do believe you cased this entire place and if I am not mistaken you have located all the exit points and possible threats. I bet if questioned you could describe just about every patron here in this establishment.”  
She flushed, how the hell did he notice? No one has ever noticed her doing this before. Most people think she’s just daydreaming or just a stickler for detail. They never would have thought she was casing a joint.  
“Military brat, came with the territory. Dad didn’t ever want his little girl to be a victim so he trained me so I never would. Martial arts, tactical training, weapons training, you name it I went through it. Now I just keep up with it out of habit and as a stress relief.”  
Loki leaned over the table and folded his hands in front of him.  
“Absolutely intriguing.”  
Brushing it off Mel shrugged  
“You my dear are a rarity.”  
“What’s your story then Loki? I have never been ratted out before, most people are clueless to anything military.”  
“You could say I also grew up in a military family.”  
“You serve?”  
“In a way, my father required extensive training for myself and my brother and we were sent to many battles in our fathers stead.”  
Mel tilted her head regarding Loki. ‘Just where the hell was this guy from? He didn’t sound too foreign accent wise, just his manner of speech seemed old as hell.’  
“And just where are you from Loki?”  
“Do you really not know who I am?”  
“Should I?”  
“Perhaps not, last time I was in New York was several years ago and I came and left on bad terms.”  
This made Mel raise one eyebrow but she broke her train of thought when the bartender brought them both their pints.   
Grabbing her glass she brought her glass to her lips and took a sip right as he answered her unasked question.  
“My brother is Thor of the Avengers.”  
This caused her beer to come back out the way it went in. She began coughing trying to clear her airway of alcohol.  
“What the fuck!!!”


	4. Chapter 4

Grabbing for a napkin and cleaning up the beer she so tactfully sprayed all over the table he watched her with guarded eyes.  
“My dear, you are as eloquent as ever at the English language.”  
She flipped him off still trying to get her lungs to work properly. ‘Bastard’.  
“My, my you are versed in sign language as well I see. I have found myself a prize specimen.”  
Watching him trying to brush off the whole nuclear bomb called ‘my brother is Thor’ she started to piece together just who the hell she was on a lunch date with.  
“So, you are Loki Odinson. The one who wreaked havoc on most of New York several years back and attempted to destroy the world. Tell me how many people died that day when you opened that portal in the sky and let loose those monsters on the innocent population that resides here.”  
He visually cringed  
“Yes, well I prefer Loki Laufeyson and in my defense I was not thinking clearly, I was consumed with some terrible family issues and I reacted poorly to the news.”  
“Well bugger for you, so you found out you were adopted. When shit gets real you deal and cope, not try to take over the world.”  
“I have been paying for my actions since that time. I sometimes wonder if I will ever be forgiven.”  
“Are you sorry?”  
“Excuse me.”  
Taking another sip and savoring this one Mel repeated herself.  
“I asked if you are sorry.”  
Loki watched her, seeing as she hadn't run screaming yet he figured this news could have been received in the worst ways.   
“There is not a day that goes by that I do not sorely regret my decisions and actions on that day.”  
“Okay”  
“Okay what?”  
“I forgive you.”  
This took him back.  
“That easily, you would forgive me?”  
“When I look into your eyes I do not sense lies or deception. I see real pain and regret. So yes, I forgive you. Lucky for you my brother and uncle lived a good distance from the battle so since they are still alive and kicking I can easily forgive you. Others that lost someone, your brother who’s trust you broke… that may take longer to heal those wounds.” She shrugged as she turned her eyes towards their server who was bringing them their meal. Tapping her glass once their plates were sat down on the table.  
“I’m going to need another round hun, thanks.”  
As the waiter nodded and turned to leave Mel sat back and watched Loki as he began to eat his sandwich. He took a bite and his eyes widened slightly as he began to chew.   
“Told ya it was amazing.”  
“I never doubted you.” He responded after he finished chewing and swallowed the mouthful he had in his mouth. Loki casually watched Mel as she set herself to eating her sandwich. She was not a typical human female in the aspect that she didn’t eat like a rabbit in the presence of the opposite sex. She was definitely a woman who was comfortable in her own skin and she interested him in a way no other woman, asgardian or mortal ever did before.   
They ate in relative silence. It was a comfortable silence and it was only broken when the waiter returned with Mel’s new drink and while she was on her second draft he decided to try his. He lifted the glass to his mouth and took in a mouthful and flavor exploded across his senses. This was nothing like the mead they drank in Asgard, the honey wine was delicious as well but this was something different entirely. He drew another sip into his mouth when Mel finally spoke up again and she began to bewilder him even more.   
“ You like?” she nodded towards his glass.  
“This is amazing. What is it again?”  
“That one is a citrus style IPA.”  
At his questioning look she elaborated.  
“IPA or India Pale Ale is very popular. It is a bit of a hit to the senses since it does not only have hops added to the brewing process but dry hopped for aroma during the fermenting process. That is why this one has a bit of a citrus/ grapefruit flavor profile. They used citrus hops and probably dried grapefruit and tangerine peel when they dry hopped.”  
“How do you know this?”  
Mel pointed to herself. “Horticulturist by trade, home brewer by craft. I enjoy the science behind it and I grow most of my own ingredients so it’s even more rewarding. I bet you are used to more of a mead type ale. I have a recipe that is pretty legit and my next batch is almost done fermenting.”  
“You again surprise me, I thank the stars that decided to align and allow us to meet. Thor loves a good drought of mead, I will have to let him know of your brew. You would quickly become his best friend.”  
Loki was watching her closely now and she looked away at the complement and lightly blushed. ‘So she is only shy when it comes to compliments, interesting.’  
“And what about you, would I be your best friend?”  
“I was going for something other than a friend, and you do not need to woo me with mead.”  
Mel blushed again, damn this was the most she’s blushed since high school. She waved away his flirtatious advances and changed the subject.  
“Anyways, that was the meeting I was going to this morning when we collided the first time. There is a new craft brewery opening up. Alec and I sealed the deal today for them to purchase the majority of their hops from me. I have some one of a kind strands I am working on so this one and the three other breweries I am working with will be the only ones in the world with this hop variety in their beer. That is besides my personal collection but my shit isn’t for sale.”   
Loki’s hand tightened on his glass at the mention of the man he saw her with this morning. The man she had hugged and kissed.   
“And just who is Alec?”  
Mel could have sworn she noticed a red tint to his eyes and unless she was hallucinating his hand on his glass had frosted a bit. Shrugging it off she instantly got defensive.  
“Who the hell you think you are getting all growly and pissy over another man?”  
Loki raised a questioning brow at her waiting for the answer to his question.  
Mel sighed and muttered something about overbearing men and testosterone.   
“Alec is my older brother and my business partner.”  
Loki instantly relaxed.   
“So he is not your lover, does this mean you are unattached.”  
Mel recoiled at the lover comment.  
“Ew, no. Look Loki you seem nice but I honestly do not know you and I also don’t see how my relationship status is your business, but I'll clear the air and let you in on some things. Am I seeing anyone? No. Am I looking for someone? No. Am I enjoying your company? Ya sure. I am not looking for a protector, or a boyfriend, or whatever. I am independent to a fault, sarcasm is my second language, and I am blunt to the point of being called a bitch. I am not some meek mouse who will follow blindly and be expected to just roll over and answer ‘yes sir’. I am a fighter and I will not change or conform for anyone. But I am loyal and trustworthy also to a fault, and if you are looking for a friend who will see past the fucked up shit that is your past, i’m your gal.“  
Loki wasn’t buying it, he had seen how she had reacted to him. She was attracted to him. Her heart rate had accelerated, she had flushed, and blushed a few times as well. He knew he had affected her. To prove his point he reached across the table and took her free hand. The sound of her breath catching was proof enough but he shifted his grasp on her hand and ran the pad of his thumb across her pulse in her wrist.   
“You see Mel, you may say one thing but your body does not lie. Your body reacts to me and while you may not have been looking for a potential partner, you still found me.”  
Mel was staring at their joined hands. Her mouth was dry and she felt a bit flushed. ‘I shouldn’t have had that second beer’. Licking her lips, her eyes went from their hands to his crystal blue eyes and she kept eye contact while she thought out her next sentence.  
“I won’t be that easy to catch Loki. My body may respond to you but my heart and my head is a lot more stubborn. Be prepared before you decide you want to chase this crazy train I ride on.”  
Loki grinned a predatory grin, one she would look more fitting on a lion or tiger.   
“My darling, the hunt is half the fun. But I will catch your heart, and I promise you the prize will be even sweeter.”


	5. Chapter 5

The Avengers arrived at headquarters sometime while Loki was at lunch with Mel. Apparently Thor was unhappy with the fact that Loki was not there waiting for him when he returned and was doing a superb job about telling Loki all about his displeasure. Trying not to roll his eyes, Loki stood propped against the conference room door jam with his arms crossed over his chest and was trying his best to tone his brother out.   
“LOKI?”  
Apparently he had toned him completely out.  
“Yes brother.”  
“Where were you?”  
“What does it matter, I can assure you I was staying out of trouble.”  
“Then why will you not tell me where you have been?”  
“ I simply do not see why it is any of your business.”  
Tony was watching the brothers, following the conversation and after Loki’s refusal to answer and watching his body language he clapped his hands together and let out a loud laugh.   
Both brothers turned shocked eyes toward Stark, the man had clearly lost his mind.  
“Loki you sly fox, congratulations!”  
“Whatever are you referring to Stark?” Thor asked and Loki eyed him suspiciously.   
“You met a girl, eh Loki”  
Trying to show no outward emotion Loki accessed the billionaire/ avenger.  
“I do not know what you speak of mortal.”  
“Don’t give me that mortal crap Loki, you know as well as I do that I can access any information that you are unwilling to give.”  
Loki looked down, refusing to answer their questions.  
“FRIDAY, can I get a list of all coordinates Loki stopped at today?”  
“That will not be necessary, and I do not appreciate being bullied into telling you where I was today.” Loki glared at both Tony and Thor, if looks could kill they would both be piles of ash at his feet.  
“Her name is Melanie, she goes by Mel. I ran into her twice today while wandering the streets near that large park.”   
“Well hot damn I was right! Score one for Tony. Loki you must bring her by for us to meet her.”  
“I just met her and you want me to bring her by and bombard her with all of you, not likely.”  
Thor had remained silent since Tony’s theory, thinking over everything Loki had confessed.   
“What exactly do you mean by running into her twice?” Thor questioned.  
‘Shit’ Loki was hoping no one caught that slip.  
“It means that our paths crossed twice today.”  
“So did you accidentally run into this woman twice, or did you follow her after the first meeting and claimed the second encounter as accidental as well.”  
Loki visibly flushed and met his brother's eyes.  
“I may have ensured that our paths would cross again. She is an intriguing creature, and I would appreciate it if my personal business stayed that way.” The hard glare he was now giving him hopefully solidified his wishes.   
“As you wish, Loki. I hope to meet this mortal who has snared your attention soon.” Thor’s smirk was contagious and Loki softened toward his brother.  
“I am hopeful you will meet her soon, she is a grower and brewer of ales and meads so I am sure she will want you to try her wares soon.”  
“Brother, now my interest has peaked! You know I enjoy a quality mead. I look forward to meeting Lady Melanie.”  
Loki shook his head and turned to leave the two avengers to finish their mission debriefing. As he walked back to his residence inside the avengers facility his mind wandered back to his afternoon spent in Mel’s company.

The morning was crisp and cool. Mel had just finished making her cup of coffee and was making her way to her private rooftop garden. She loved her private getaway above the hustle and bustle of the city below her. Her uncle owned the building and when Alec was heckling her about moving to New York she finally consented when her uncle offered her a loft apartment and access to the roof to start her horticulture business at a price she couldn’t refuse. With being only a block from Central Park, the views and the square footage on the roof offered everything she needed to get her business going. Walking down the rows of climbing hops, Mel admired her beautiful plants. Making her way to the small garden shed she finished off her coffee, rolled up the door to get to her tools she needed, and put in her earbuds and set herself to weeding her personal vegetable garden while she hummed to Nirvana’s “In Bloom”. 

That was how he had found her. She was humming a tune he did not recognize, her back turned toward him, and her hands in the dirt. She was on her hands in knees and she seemed to be pulling unwanted plants from the ground, and from the look of it she had been at it for quite a while. Sweat had stained her shirt down her back, her tight black pants here filthy, and upon further inspection she was also barefoot. She reminded him of a forest sprite with her short spiky hair that was currently sticking in several different directions probably from wiping sweat from her face, and her small form and bare feet just added to the sprite analogy. Movement caught his eyes and he watched as she straightened her back and stretched her arms above her and rolled her shoulders. She removed the strings that were hanging from her ears that played music and gathered her tools.  
“Is all this the product of your toil?”  
He watched as Mel visibly jumped out of her skin and tried not to laugh when she clutched a small spade shovel to her chest as she rounded on him.

“Do you enjoy making a habit of scaring the shit out of me?”  
Trying to regain a normal heart rate Mel glared at Loki as a grin flashed across his features.   
“Look buddy, just because you are a ‘god’ doesn’t mean you can go sneaking up on unsuspecting people on their PRIVATE property.” She rolled her eyes and gathered her things knowing that if he went through the trouble of tracking her down he was not ‘just stopping by’.  
“How did you find me, Loki? If I recall I didn’t give you my address.”  
“Process of elimination sweet pet. You said you grew your wares on a rooftop and you had mentioned being close to the large park. When we parted yesterday you did not get into a cab so I knew you had to be within walking distance.” He failed to mention that he may have followed her as well. She seemed to accept this answer and shrugged as she walked back to her shed.   
“Well, since you’re here, want a tour?”  
“I would love one.”  
Closing the shed door after depositing her tools inside she locked it and turned around and ran smack into Loki’s chest. Blushing and attempting to step away she found herself with her back pressed to the door and her front pressed to his. Mel’s eyes darted up and her breath caught with the feral look Loki was giving her.

She had dirt smeared across her forehead and cheek and her skin shimmered with the sweat that was collected on her skin. As he got closer he had to touch her and with her neck on display for him to revel in he had to taste her to see if it matched her delectable skin. He moved slowly so he didn’t spook her since she panicked with any sign of intimacy.   
“You have dirt smeared on you brow Mel.”  
Mel licked her suddenly dry lips and the action drew Loki’s gaze.  
“Hazard of the job,” she responded.  
“Let me assist you then.” He slowly brought up his hand and using the pad of his thumb he wiped away the smears of dirt.   
“There, that’s better.” He brought up his other hand to cup the side of her face and run that thumb across her bottom lip. Her eyes were large and round, she was watching him as a prey animal would watch a predator. His fingers trailed down her neck and he felt her pulse pick up.   
“Why are you so frightened? You have the tenacity of a warrior but my touch strikes fear in you?”   
After a brief moment she finally responded.  
“I can’t get a read on you Loki. I’ve had my heart ripped out too many times to count and I can’t figure out what you want.”  
“Have you not deduced it is you that I want?” He lowered his head closer to hers as he talked.   
“Why do you fight what your body so obviously wants.”  
“I don’t let hormones control me, Loki.” Her eyes hardened and she attempted to disengage from his hold. Seeing her discomfort he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped away from her.  
“I will win your heart dear Mel, just you wait.”  
“We shall see Loki, like I told you yesterday I am not looking for a beau.”  
He nodded, dropping the subject for now and motioned for her to lead the way.  
“Show me your rooftop paradise that you have cultivated. We will discuss heavier things later.”


End file.
